isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
House Knox
The most noble and ancient House of Knox hail from the circle of islands that lie to the South-East of the Mainland. They rule from the formidable basalt fortress known as the Three Towers. An old and religious household, the Knoxes make their living through their booming textile industry, with fabrics as their main export. Their fertile lands also produce various exotic flora and fauna, many of which are considered delectable cuisine in Everglow City. Despite their comparatively small land ownership, the Knoxes boast considerable military strength, with their soldiers being among the most highly-trained in all the Isles of Aradia. They possess close ties with most southern and eastern houses, most notably with House Mac Tir before their implosion. It is within the Knoxes' culture that they never forget a slight; a popular saying that concerns the house--"a Knox never forgives, and a Knox never forgets"--illustrates this. They cling to many "blood-feuds" with rival houses. Physical features common to those of the Knox bloodline include black hair, green eyes, a lean build and angular, "wolfish" facial features. The mace is considered to be the official weapon of their house, and their banner depicts a closed armored fist on a red field. For about 70 years the House has been under the rule of Lord Oswald Knox. History The Knox seat of power, the ominous-looking and vast fortress of basalt known as the Three Towers, originally belonged to the rebel King Kronos the Cruel who brazenly defied the rule of the Senate and the worship of Aradia. He once attempted to lead a coup against the Senate, and the peoples of Aradia looked to the Temple for help against the godless invader. The High Priestess resolved to send a single of one of her crusaders, a holy knight who had been raised within the faith by the name of Typhon Knox--the origin of his surname is unknown, though records would suggest he made it up himself. Sir Typhon went to treat with King Kronos within the walls of the Towers. It is said negotiations took place behind a locked door and without interruption for seven days and seven nights. On the morning of the eighth day, Kronos emerged and claimed that he and all his sons had forsaken their lands and elected to join the Temple as lowly monks for the rest of their days so that they might serve Aradia's will. Sir Typhon was immediately showered in accolades for resolving the situation bloodlessly; the Senate bequeathed the Three Towers onto him and named him as the first Lord Knox. Typhon was a humble man, however, and it is said that he felt uneasy about his new position. He therefore elected that all his descendants would give their firstborn son over to the faith to serve as crusaders like him for a period of seven years after their knighthood. It is a tradition that continues to this day, and it is known that no house is closer to the Temple than House Knox. In 621AE, the Knoxes were involved in the overthrowing of another monarchy--in this case, the last High Elven dominion, the Brecilidian Reach. It's King, Argiliac II (called "the Arrogant") had been at war with the Thunderlands for generations. House Blackthorne was, at this stage, ruled by the first female ever to sit the senate--the Lady Jayne. The Western troops numbers were insufficient to defeat Argiliac, but the cunning Lord Hephaesus Knox was generous to step in and offer his own army. The only condition was that he take Jayne as his wife in return. It is widely agreed that Jayne loathed her suitor, but recognized the importance of victory in this context; she agreed to the match and the unified Knox-Blackthorne army succeeded in subjugating the Brecilidian Reach for good. Unfortunately the success of the union between the families would be short-lived. Jayne gave Hephaesus only one child. This son, Narcissus, sailed to Stormrise Isle upon his mother's death to claim Lordship over the Thunderlands, only to find that the Blackthornes had named his cousin, Jasper, as lord. Narcissus and his father were furious at this breach of succession laws and declared war upon the Thunderlands. As it's name would suggest, the resulting Century Spat was over in a hundred years. But the rivalry between House Knox and Blackthorne had only just begun. Recent Events By the year 1014AE, the House had been ruled by Lord Oswald Knox for 70 years. He had sired four sons in an incestuous union with his younger cousin. The firstborn, Dorian, was a knight and a crusader for the Temple, as well as a decorated jousting champion. The secondborn, Nestor, had been found to be magically gifted and was sent to train as a mage, eventually achieving the prestigious title of Grand Warlock. Thirdborn Preston, despite his cruel behavior, had been wed into House Corcoran with a possibility of one day ruling Mistvale. The youngest and least useful of the brothers, Cadmus, had been sent on the expedition to the Untamed Isle. It was in this year that the old rivalry with the Blackthornes resurfaced harshly. Years ago Preston had been suspected of murdering Lord Arthur's prized heir; tensions erupted at the Everglow festival when a fight broke out between Dorian and Jaster Blackthorne that resulted in the former taking a crippling wound. Incensed by this, Preston stormed Jaster's wedding party with armed soldiers and the situation quickly spun out of control--Lord Arthur was killed. The Blackthornes wasted no time declaring war on the Knoxes. Meanwhile Cadmus was proving his ineptitude on his voyage. He ran afoul of the Mercenary captain and alleged Blackthorne bastard, Arianne West, and was defeated and humiliated by her with his ship, the Indomitable, taken captive. He received a fortunate rescue by his father's bannerman, Lord Rickard Worcester. Known Members * Oswald Knox, Lord of House Knox and Lord-Paramount of the East, an old man of 90 years; ** Una Corcoran, his first wife, died from an STD given by the sailor she was having an affair with; ** Ginevra, his second wife, a High Elf who died birthing a stillborn daughter; ** Vivian Knox, his young cousin and third wife. Gave him four sons and died birthing her youngest; *** Sir Dorian Knox, his firstborn son and heir, a knight, crusader and Tourney champion; *** Nestor Knox, his secondborn son and Hand of the House, a powerful Warlock; *** Sir Preston Knox, his thirdborn son, a knight of ill repute married to Lady Aislinn Corcoran; *** Cadmus Knox, his fourthborn son, a foolish and inept man. Family Tree * Viewable here Household * Sir Bolzak, a brutish Orc knight who served Cadmus, slain by Arianne West aboard the Indomitable; * Sir Raanik, a scarred Wood Elf man-at-arms who serves Preston; * Walys, a man-at-arms who serves Preston, slain by Lord Jaster Blackthorne at his wedding; * Idris, a man-at-arms who serves Preston, slain by Sir Valar Druun at the same wedding. Sworn Houses Current Bannermen * House Corcoran of Mistvale * House Worcester of Porcupine's Den * House Knox of Bann Arde * The Barony of Motter's Spiral * Many lesser landed knights and lordlings native to the East Former Bannermen * House Pentaghast of Dimhollow Mire * House Hassarath of The Heathers